


Taught Seduction

by purplekitte



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet needs Zach's loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taught Seduction

“Have I made myself clear?” Bennet said an inch away from the boy’s face. “Zach-ar-y?” He let the teenager cover the last of the space between them. Claude had taught him seduction long ago, but then it hadn’t worked that well for Claude himself.

He turned the clumsy kiss into an overwhelming one. He didn’t doubt Zachary’s loyalty to Claire, but any personal hold he could get over the boy would be to his advantage.

Had he ever been this obvious in his crush? _I’m shooting you lustful glances_ might as well be written on a sign visible from orbit.

Zachary went limp as he plundered his mouth. He slipped fingers under his shirt and pulled it over his head. An advantage of t-shirts to button-downs. He remembered how long it had always taken for him to get Claude’s shirt undone.

 _“Need help, rookie?”_

“Yes,” Zachary muttered when he broke the kiss. “Mr. Bennet.”

 _After a mission, still dripping blood and water from the storm remnant of someone able to control weather, Bennet was moaning “Claude” into his partner’s mouth because if he had tried to call him “Rains” he would have started laughing and not been able to stop. The next morning they had been paper salesmen._

That had been the fifth time. It had felt spontaneous and desperate, not like Claude seducing him at first or later lessons in seduction. Then again… He would never really know.

Zachary clumsily worked at his belt before he slid a hand down the boy’s jeans, cutting off any initiative on his part. Zachary rubbed against his hand, eyes rolled back in his skull.

 _Claude must have looked wonderful, on his knees, his mouth, usually so busy insulting the world, around Bennet’s cock. Bennet imagined the invisible man._

Bennet’s other hand got Zachary’s pants and boxers out of the way. He barely managed not to roll his eyes at the manatee-print boxers. Really, that obsession was going too far. He pressed his still-clothed groin against the boy’s, making him hiss.

 _If asked he would have claimed it was haste or unconcern that led to him not turning out the lights in the bedroom. Not a desire to see Claude, to be sure he was real._ What a stupid wish when partnered with the invisible man.

He pulled back from Zachary long enough to open his own pants. He probably should feel bad about taking his daughter’s best friend’s virginity. Instead, he rummaged through a desk drawer for a tube of lube between perfectly alphabetized files detailing paper sales. Morally gray grew on you after a while, until not feeling guilty was hardly a passing thought.

 _Claude’s wide eyes as his body was thrown by the force of the bullet._

As he worked lubed fingers into the teenager’s entrance, he kept his mouth moving all over his body, hardly letting him breath let alone focus on any one sensation.

Zachary was interspacing “Mr. Bennet”s with his other moans and incoherent pleas; Bennet wondered if he even knew his first name. With a knee, he nudged the boy’s legs further apart.

 _Claude fucking him hard, burning like a fire threatening to consume him. The stream of British curses near his ear sounding good enough he couldn’t manage even his habitual complaint at being called “rookie”._

He pushed inside Zachary slowly as the teenager grit his teeth. A few shallow thrusts later, he was hissing in pleasure at the pressure on his prostrate. Not that Bennet didn’t enjoy the act, he wasn’t denying how good the hot, tight body around him felt, but it was just that.

The boy was already spasming around him. Bennet resorted to the tricks he knew to bring himself to completion as Zachary came against his stomach.

 _Claude’s stubble against his neck. “I’d tell you not to fall in love with me, rookie, but if you were that stupid you’d never ‘ave gotten into the Company.”_ Or was it really the other way around?

Bennet redid his clothes unaffectedly while Zachary lay panting in the afterglow.

“Take Claire and get out of town. Don’t leave a trail. I can trust you to do that, can’t I, Zach-a-ry?”

“Yeah… Mr. Bennet.”


End file.
